pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:BlackEvyl
Witaj Hej, witaj na i dzięki za Twoją edycję na stronie Użytkownik:Lilliane123. Wygląda na to, że lokalna administracja jest nieaktywna. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy zerknij na strony pomocy. Możesz też odwiedzić Centrum Społeczności gdzie znajdziesz blog z nowościami oraz zasięgniesz pomocy na czacie albo forum dyskusyjnym. Miłego edytowania! Vuh (dyskusja) 11:27, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) aaaaaa żyjesz ;;;; Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 13:07, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) Ja nie gram w Pokemon GO, bo mam złą wersję telefonu (to nawet nie Lumia czy coś lol). No i brak internetu. I wolę na emulatorze albo klasyki albo hacki :V Grunt że żyjesz, nie trzeba nic wielkiego robić. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 14:28, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) Tworzyć jakoś nie tworzę :V Nie mam ani ochoty ani ochoty na pisanie, więc zajmuję się czymś co jakichś pomysłów, czy zapału nie wymaga. ten moment kiedy projekt i to wszystko żyje ale nie chce ci się pisać i aktualizować bo nie Aaaaanyway, ciekawi mnie twój pomysł na pseudoopowiadanie :o Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 14:48, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) Inne niż reszta opowiadań tutaj (i opowiadań w ogóle) i ogółem interesujące :oo No mnie zaciekawiło i czytam~ Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 20:45, wrz 3, 2016 (UTC) Dziękuje za krytykę w anime postaram się zmienić troszkę treść pierwszego odcinka i dodać więcej odpisów ;) dopiero się ucze i przyznam ze przykro było czytać krytykę ale wziełam sobie do serca twoje słowa ;) jeśli będziesz zainteresowana możesz się zapisać do mojego anime :) jeszcze raz dziękuje ^^ - Roxy na stronie anime jest informacja co i jak :) jej naprawde? Dziekuje ! Gdy będziesz chciała mozesz mi doradzac co nie co w pomyslach do anime bede ci bardzo wdzieczna ^^ - Roxy laptop :) w ogóle zmieniam całą fabułę odcinka, że nie będzie buizela i czytajac twoje uwagi dodaję więcej opisów - Roxy starter wlicz też :) No nawyk ;/ staram się ale, że nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego to ciężko mi pamiętać o tych znakach :) tylko pamiętaj ze każdy twój pokemon musi być w formie pierwszej oki? ;) Roxy tylko pamietaj każdy bohater sam wstawia i uzupelnia swoja postac :) wiec zrob jak tam uwazasz ewentualnie cie poprawie ^^ moze tak byc? - Roxy zmienilam tresc jesli bd miala ochote mozesz przeczytac :) - roxy Matura to bzdura. Taaaak, już za niecałe dwa tygodnie i myśl o ustnych mnie boli (pisemne są ok, ale ustne to koszmar). Na rozszerzenie wzięłam angielski, bo czuję się w nim w sumie najpewniej i nie trzeba powtarzać samemu dodatkowych przedmiotów :v Myślałam o polskim rozszerzonym, ale dwa razy tyle lektur i dwa razy tyle słów na rozprawce to jedno wielkie nie. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 17:38, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Poza kompletnym brakiem opcji na przyszłość i ogólnym upupieniem to nie narzekam na humana, nawet jeśli 8 godzin polskiego z wychowawcą w tygodniu to jakaś katastrofa, a sam angielski mam 5 razy w tygodniu, co jak na profil z rozszerzonym językiem obcym to ciut za mało (koniec roku mam za tydzień a dopiero teraz na to "narzekam" ok). Na polskim akuratnie mało robiliśmy ustnych i opisów obrazów czy opisów czegokolwiek, więc.. zależy jak Ci poszło dobrze albo całkiem nieźle to nie ma się czego bać, może zaskoczysz komisję, z angielskiego robimy ustnych duuużo ale to praktycznie dwie różne matury (na polskim jest chyba tylko jedno zadanie, na angielskim trzy + rozmowa wstępna + 5 czasem oddzielnych pytań do zadań). Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 17:59, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Na maturze jesteś bodajże tylko ty i dwóch egzaminatorów, więc niby łatwiej niż przy wielu osobach ale i stres bo się na Ciebie gapią i czekają na odpowiedź. Ja u odpowiedzi byłam ostatnim razem... na początku roku chyba. Taktyka beznadziejna bo oceny niedostateczne, ale już wolę dostać jedynkę nawet jak coś umiem niż odpowiadać przed cała klasą i na 100% zrobić głupi błąd .n. Tak ze wszystkich rozszerzeń to angielski może być taką najbezpieczniejszą opcją, chociaż jakieś podstawy i czasy znać trzeba. A polskiego to 2 razy tyle lektur przerobić i pisać duużo dużo, o matmie nie wspominam, inne przedmioty zależy z czego i jak ta matura wygląda. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 19:04, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) U mnie próbowali zrobić podział klasy na tę, co będzie mieć historię i tę co będzie mieć biologię. Takie trochę cuda wianki, bo nagle się im human odwidział a nie chcieli zmieniać klasy, ale nie wypaliło tak czy tak (wychowawca źle coś ich źle zrozumiał, szkoda gadać). Zdecydowanie wolę pisać niż mówić, bo i więcej czasu jest na zastanowienie się i łatwiej odpowiedź zmienić niż w rozmowie. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 19:19, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) A i owszem :v Na razie robię małe edycje gdzie tylko mogę i mi się chce, ale myślałam czy już nie zacząć pisać bardziej poważnie w przerwie między pisemnymi maturami a ustnymi (z polskiego mam chyba 18 maja a z angielskiego 22). Cóż, zależy jeszcze jak będzie wena i chęci ogólne działać, ale o ile się skupiam dużo na Pokemonach o tyle wiem że coś z tego może wyjść. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 19:37, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Szału teraz nie ma, długo długo świeci pustkami, ale zawsze na upartego znajdą się osoby które dojdą nowe albo powrócą stare. Nie znam żadnej innej polskiej takiej strony o Pokemonach jak ta, więc to też jakiś magnes. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 20:02, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Mmmm dzięki .v. Wciąż nad nimi pracuję i jak coś to dopisuję (albo od razu na Wikę albo w notatniku). Czekam i patrzę czy inni coś wymyślą u siebie czy raczej powołują się wyłącznie na Anime/Gry i nic poza tym .n. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 20:24, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Poczytałam o tym na twoim blogu i to jest dość sensowne :v Wielki Festiwal jest jednak "mniejszym" wydarzeniem niż Liga więc czemu by nie mógłby się odbywać dwa razy w roku (na lato i na zimę) i te wszystkie odstępy czasowe. W Anime działo się to trochę zbyt.. szybko (kiedy ja ostatnio je oglądałam uh), a Liga była zawsze jakaś niedopowiedziana/niedopracowana (ot, pojawiają się nagle jakieś postacie i nawet ze średnim teamem wygrywają ale czy są mistrzami??? pokonali mistrza?? elitę?? kiedy?? co??). AU są na tyle fajne, że nie zawsze trzeba się trzymać kanonu, jeśli w ogóle. Gorzej jak trafi się na takich fanatyków, co wyznają tylko Anime (bądź kanon z gier) i do nich nie dotrzesz za chińskiego boga. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 20:40, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) O tak, ilość rywali w Anime i to jacy są randomowi w byciu i pojawianiu się.. to jest coś. Znaczy, jakby nie patrzeć to w Black/White mamy dwóch rywali (nawet trzech jeśli policzymy N'a), w R/S/E/ORAS też jakby dwóch, a w X/Y to już w ogóle z czterech bodajże. Ale w grach to jeszcze można wybaczyć i to ogarnąć, a w Anime to co któraś postać nagle okazuje się rywalem i ich przybywa. Czasami Anime i ta logika tak boli (niekiedy w grach coś nie gra sic ale to rzadko), że trzeba coś pozmieniać czy dodać. Trochę ciężko by było gdyby było dwóch Arceusów :v Katastrofa gwarantowana. No i inne Legendy/Mityczne które są związane z ogólnym utrzymaniem świata w jednym kawałku, czas i przestrzeń i wszystko pomiędzy. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 20:59, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Tobias Tobiasem, skąd on wytrzasną Darkraia. Latiosa ogarnę, bo to Legenda i można go legalnie w grze otrzymać, a Darkrai taki eventowy :v Nielegalnie go zdobył i jeszcze śmiał nim walczyć w lidze. Seria z Sinnoh była chyba pierwszą którą tak na poważnie oglądałam, też jakiś sentyment jest (chociaż wolę Unovę, coś nowego, pierwszy raz podróż z kimś kto nie jest Misty lub Brockiem :vvv). Seria Kalos wygląda na taką najbardziej rozwiniętą, taką dużo poważniejszą niż poprzednie, szczególnie te końcowe odcinki z Zygarde i cały wątek z Team Flare. I styl ładniejszy był, taki brany już na serio. I no kurde, każdy Pokemon który Ash złapał wziął i ewoluował do końca, toż to cud (jestem zła że Braixen Sereny nie został Delphoxem). Serii Sun/Moon wolę nie komentować, sam styl mnie odrzuca. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 21:30, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Iris w grach miała jednak jakiś urok i potencjał, szczególnie w B2W2 jako mistrzyni. Nie wybaczę twórcom tego, że nie ewoluowali jej Axew'a w Anime, hańba. Ja w sumie zawsze tak sobie bimbam między obecnymi zainteresowaniami a starymi, a samymi Pokemonami jako grami to nigdy w sumie nie przestałam :v Anime gorzej, bo nie lubię za bardzo oglądać czegokolwiek. Właśnie charakterystyka Lillie najbardziej mi się tu podoba, ma nawet sens jak spojrzymy na jej matkę i cały ten bajzel jakim jest jej fundacja. I plus za Alolańskiego (czemu ta nazwa mnie boli) Vulpixa, pasuje do niej .v. Z koloru przynajmniej, mam nadzieję że w przyszłości ewoluuje (boli mnie to masowe nie wyewoluowanie Pokemonów do końca w Anime, czasem aż prosi się o ostatnią formę ale nieeee). Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 12:12, kwi 22, 2017 (UTC) Ja próbuję coś ogarnąć z emulatorami na 3DS, znaczy jest Citra ale nie ma romów .n. A jak są to albo trzeba szukać haseł, albo nie działają, albo trzeba je jakoś patchować, albo co. Kreska Sun/Moon jest taka dziwna, ale wciąż ma swoich fanów i jak się im podoba to okej, przynajmniej są jacyś odbiorcy :v Taak, z kamieniami zawsze było różnie - albo ich nie mieli albo je mają a nie potrzebują/nie używają bo po co. Ból. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 12:40, kwi 22, 2017 (UTC) Bardzo dawno temu.. chyba jeszcze jako Liliane miałaś opowiadanie i tam była wzmianka o Pokemonach i tym, że znają one więcej ataków niż tylko cztery i było coś o zapominaniu ich przez leki czy coś ;;; Nie chce mi się szukać uh. 16:45, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) Wiem że teoretycznie to każdy może użyć tego < tabber > do robienia karty/strony postaci, ale tak w razie czego to nie miałabyś problemu z tym gdybym zrobiła podobnie jak ty? Znaczy nie tak całkiem identycznie oczywiście, ale żeby później nie było że kopiuję .n. To zdecydowanie łatwiejszy sposób niż robienie całej strony i od cholery tabelek i strony długie na kilometr. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 19:18, kwi 26, 2017 (UTC) Nie mam z tym problemu .v. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 12:25, kwi 30, 2017 (UTC) Nom, już 4 maja .n. Jakoś się uczyć nie uczę, może i powinnam ale nie czuję żeby to polepszyło moją sytuację (na próbne się nie uczyłam i zdawałam ok). No na matmę się będę uczyć, na angielski nie, a z polskim to nie wiem... Jestem pomiędzy powtórką tytułów i autorów lektur a tym i jeszcze postaciami. Uh. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 21:22, kwi 30, 2017 (UTC) Już rodzina wydzwania i że trzymają za mnie kciuki, to chyba się liczy jako życzenie powodzenia :v Nigdy nie miałam jakiegoś zapału, na koniec roku miałam dwie dwójki, a tak to leciałam na trójach, więc aż tak źle nie jest (ocenowo kiepsko, ale taka ocena dopuszczająca to 30% a to zdana matura :v) Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 21:30, kwi 30, 2017 (UTC) Haaah, dziękuję ;v; Nie jest zbyt późno na życzenia, tak czy tak spędziłam cały dzień prawie poza domem, więc nie przejmuj się ;;; Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 18:13, maj 7, 2017 (UTC) Rozpiska tego co ma być w pierwszych rozdziałach - jest. Jakiś zapał do pisania - nie ma. Z moich obliczeń wychodzi iż jestem kiepska z matmy z pisania i trzymania weny i chęci na swoim miejscu :'v Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 17:30, cze 7, 2017 (UTC) Tak to jest jeszcze kiedy ma się dużo rzeczy do roboty i zamiast jakoś to rozłożyć i się sprężyć, to ci się wszystko zlewa w czasie ;;; Uhh będę próbować jeszcze w tym miesiącu. Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 17:43, cze 7, 2017 (UTC) Roxy wiesz może jak zmienić ustawienia w przypominajce na inny odcinek? ale jak? i mozesz uzupelnic swoja postac bo napisalam odcinek gdzie sie pojawilas kloklam w czerwone pole u dodalam. teraz tak samo musze ta usunas stworzyc nowa i dodac inny odcinek? tak :'D sam sie dziwie - Plik:701MS.png''Jabudex''''Dyskusja'' 21:04, lip 18, 2017 (UTC) Nie wiem :( Raczej nie widze sensu robienia czegoś, jeśli nikogo tutaj już nie ma :( - Plik:701MS.png''Jabudex''''Dyskusja'' 13:42, lip 22, 2017 (UTC) widziałem bloga, podoba mi się ^^